


Dreams

by Kati67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard the song 'Dreams' by Otis Redding this morning and this fic came in my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_I've got dreams_

_Dreams to remember_

_I've got dreams Dreams to remember_

_Honey I saw you there last night_

_Another mans arms holding you tight_

_Nobody knows what I feeled inside_

_All I know, I walked away and cried_

Spock looked away. He just could not bear the sight of his Captain flirting with… Well with everything with a skirt on actually. Or pants it did not matter really. James T. Kirk was not only a womaniser but if it were up to him he had his way with men as well. Spock felt a jealous rage fester inside him. He was his; he felt it ever since Jim and he had gotten closer. There was a bond; he could feel Jim’s emotions and hear his thoughts. Even now when he was on the other side of the spacestation keeping an eye on him; he felt what Jim was feeling. He stood straight backed with his fists clenched behind his back watching Jim making a fool of himself yet again.

‘Hey Spock’ Bones tapped on his shoulder ‘What’re doing here? Shouldn’t you be having a good time with the rest of the crew in the bar?’

‘Negative’ Spock growled almost.

‘Are you alright?’ Bones tried again.

‘I am fine thank you Doctor McCoy’ Spock turned for a brief moment to look at Bones only to look away again to keep an eye out for Jim.

Bones followed his gaze ‘Ah I see’ he only said.

‘No, you do not’ Spock said with clenched jaw ‘the captain’s behaviour is impertinent’

‘Oh come on Spock’ Bones smiled ‘It is his first shore leave in months. Give him some slack’

Spock’s eyes narrowed when he looked at the doctor and said ‘a Starfleet captain has to give the right example for the entire crew does he not Doctor?’

‘Well yeah, but he also gets spare time where he can do what he wants’

‘Even be promiscuous?’ Spock’s cheeks turned a lighter shade of green.

Bones started laughing real hard at that remark ‘Oh Spock you’re really something’ he patted Spock on the back and walked away leaving Spock behind raising his eyebrow in confusion.

\----

_I know you said he was just a friend_

_But I saw him kiss you again and again_

_These eyes of mine, they don't fool me_

_Why did he hold you so tenderly?_

Spock woke up with a scream and sat up straight in his bed.

‘Computer lights 25%’ he said with a hoarse voice wiping the sweat of his brow. Vulcans didn’t sweat he thought or dream for that matter but in this one he saw Jim … He shook his head and got out of bed to take a shower when his door chimed.

‘Enter’

His captain walked in fresh and clean.

‘Good morning Spock’ he nodded ‘are you all right? I thought I heard someone screaming’

‘I am Captain thank you’

‘You don’t look all right if you don’t mind me saying’ Jim walked over to his commander and Spock took a step back.

‘I did not sleep well but I am ready for duty after a shower and a meal I assure you’

‘Are you sure? You don’t want to go see Bones or M’Benga first?’

‘That will not be necessary Captain’

‘I didn’t see you at the spacestation the last couple of days’ Jim said ‘Did you enjoy your shore leave?’

‘Not so much’ Spock could not help but whisper the last words.

‘Why not? Jim asked.

‘If you do not mind Captain I am getting late for duty on the bridge’

‘Oh right okay’ Jim took a step back ‘Chess tonight?’

‘I am going to have to meditate tonight’ Spock said.

‘Oh’ Jim couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Spock could feel it.

‘I’ll leave you to it then’ Jim said leaving Spock’s quarters ‘See you on the bridge’

‘Yes Captain’

\----

_I've got dreams_

_Dreams to remember_

_[Listen honey] I've got dreams_

_Dreams, rough dreams_

_Dreams to remember_

_I still want you to stay_

_I still love you anyway_

_I still don't want you to ever leave_

‘Keptin on se bridge’ Chekov said when Jim stepped out of the turbolift.

‘Morning’ Jim nodded to his bridge crew ‘status Mr Sulu?’

‘Warp 1.5, sir all systems functioning normal’

‘Good thank you’ Jim said as he sat down in his chair. Spock’s behaviour was irrational this morning he thought and now he was late for his shift. He was never late and the look he’d given him was just well not Spock.

The turbolift doors opened and Jim looked up to see Bones walk over to him.

‘Hey Bones’ he greeted his friend.

‘Jim’

‘Have you noticed an erratic behaviour in Mr Spock lately? Illogical to a Vulcan I mean?’

‘Well, now you mention it’ Bones said ‘the other day at the spacestation he was rather stressed’

‘He was at the spacestation? I never saw him there and when I asked him about it he never really answered me’

‘He was keeping an eye on you the whole time’ Bones said rolling his eyes.

‘He was?’ Jim turned to look at Bones ‘I didn’t see him’

‘You wouldn’t have you were too busy being promiscuous or so he thought’

‘I was being what?’ Jim’s mouth was open in surprise.

‘Yeah I know, don’t get me started. I told the hobgoblin he was something else’

‘Excuse me’ Jim said getting up ‘Mr Sulu you have the bridge’

‘Aye Sir’ Sulu replied.

\----

_Don't make me suffer_

_Dreams, bad dreams_

_Dreams, rough dreams_

_To remember_

When Jim got into the turbolift he pushed the comm button; ‘Kirk to Commander Spock please respond’ but he got no answer.

The turbolift stopped and Jim ran through the corridor to Spock’s room. He punched in the code and gained access. Inside the room he found Spock sitting on the floor still in his sleeping outfit; his head between his knees and arms around his head.

‘Spock are you all right? Should I call Bones?’

Very faint he saw Spock shaking his head. He walked towards Spock and sank down on his knees.

‘Spock what’s wrong? Please tell me so I can help you’

‘I do not think you can help me’ Spock whispered.

‘Why not, Bones said you were at the spacestation watching me. Why?’

Spock lifted his head. He looked horrible and pale for a Vulcan; ‘I must do that’

‘You must do what?’

‘Watch you, keep you safe. But I failed’ Spock buried his face in the palms of his hands again.

‘What do you mean you failed?’

At first Jim couldn’t hear what Spock was saying and he came closer to him to hear ‘I need to protect you from harm but you only inflict self-harm over and over again. I fail you each and every time. It is so very hard to watch you and know I cannot do anything but watch’

‘Self-harm, I don’t know what you mean by that, I don’t harm myself’

‘Oh but you do by letting those men touch you or mate with several women and I cannot intervene because you do not share my feelings’

‘Spock you really need to be clearer’ Jim took Spock’s hands from his face and immediately it was as if an electric shock went through his whole body just by touching Spock’s hands.

‘Oh’ he softly said.

Spock lifted his head ‘You felt that as well?’ he asked hopeful.

‘Yes I did what was that?’

‘I believe that is our bond’

‘Our bond?’ Jim stared at both their hands.

‘Yes some time ago we bonded, a blending of our souls, of our minds and ever since then I feel connected to you. I feel your emotions I even hear your thoughts now and again.’

‘What does that mean Spock’ Jim looked up to Spock.

‘Taluhk nash-veh k'dular’ Spock said looking up at Jim.

‘Uhm’ Jim said ‘meaning?’

‘I cherish thee’ Spock put out his index and middle finger and Jim did the same and all of a sudden he felt the electric spark followed by a warm fuzzy feeling. ‘Do you feel that t’hy’la? That is a Vulcan kiss’

Jim had closed his eyes and said nothing.

‘I am sorry’ Spock said pulling away ‘I should not have told you’

Jim opened his eyes and took Spock’s face with both his hands ‘I’m glad you did because I was afraid to myself’ he carefully kissed Spock on his lips.

‘Is that the reason you were screaming this morning?’

‘It was yes. I had bad dreams seeing you with so many others’ Spock looked sad again Jim thought.

‘That will never happen again I promise you. I love you Spock’

Jim held Spock in his arms and felt the tension fleeing from the Vulcan and smiled when he heard ‘I love you Jim’


End file.
